A Camping Trip
by 123rwefsdf3q4
Summary: Conan and the detective boys are going camping. Interesting stuff. Conan gets tortured by Haibara. AixConan. Please Read&Review Rated M for kissing scene and extreme lemon, Guys u have to go to the mature section to find it from now on
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC**

**This is my second fic. Thanks to all the AoxConan authors, you guys inspired me to write, love you all! I decided to take a break writing "The Coast of Izu". But I promise, updates will come.**

**Camping Trip**

"Come on Ai-chan! Let's go gather some firewoods." said Ayumi happily.

_Damn that Kudo, forcing me to come to a camping trip, _thought Haibara

Flashback

_"Come on Haibara, it will be fun!" said Conan in his non-chalant expression._

_"Damn it Kudo! Don't you understand the meaning of NO?"_

_"Haibara. If you come, I promise that I won't be asking about the antidote for a month." he said hesitanly_

_Haibara arched an eyebrow and looked at Conan curiously._

_"Promise?"_

_"Yep!"_

_"Deal." she said shaking his hand._

End of Flashback

"I'm coming!" she said, walking slowly

"You know... I dragged you out of here so you can get your mind off of that drug and for once act like a normal kid and be one." said Conan from behind

Haibara snorted and replied, "Why do you care Kudo-kun? I thought you want me to finish the antidote as soon possible."

"..."

"Either way, now tell me the true reason that you brought here."

"I did tell you the true reason, I just wanted you to have fun and be yourself." he replied

Haibara looked at him and smirked and said in a low voice, "You want me to have fun, then I'll show you how _I_ define "fun".

**At the beach**

Haibara grab some mud and formed a ball with her hand and threw it at Conan's head.

"Damn it Haibara! WTF is your problem?" he cursed out loud

"What's my problem? I thought that you wanted me to have fun, and I'm having fun torturing you."

Conan sweat dropped and saw that Haibara was ready to shoot again he ran toward the beach and before he can reach it, Haibara shot a mudball at the back of his head which caused to fall in the water, head first.

_Damn that girl! She has a deadly accuracy._

Haibara ran over to him smiling.

"Ne Kudo-kun, are you okay?"

"I'm fine except for you shooting mud balls at my head."

She smiled as she heard his response.

She helped him up and said, "How about exploring the woods?"

"Sure let's go."

**A few moments later**

"DAMN IT HAIBARA!! I HATE YOU FOR LIFE!!" he said as he run away as fast as he can.

Haibara smirked as he watch Conan ran across the forest chasing by a swarm of bees.

**One minutes ago**

"Kudo-kun, wait, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Close your eye."

Conan did as he was told. Haibara poured some honey over his head and shot a rock at a nearby bees nest.

"You can open your eye now."

Conan slowly opened and saw hundreds of bees flying toward him, he realized that Haibara had poured honey over his head.

"Holy shi-!" he cursed

He ran away as fast he could.

_Good luck Kudo-kun _Haibara though evily.

**At the Camp**

Conan was bitten 10 times by bees and wasps and he was aching with pain. Agasa and the detective boys was helping him with bandages and getting out the needle.

"Why are you such a bitch?" Conan cursed

"Why are you so easily to mess up with?" she said smirking

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _you?"_

"You know what, just shut up."

"Please do so Kudo-kun."

"Do what?"

"Do what you just said? _Shut Up_!"

Conan sweat dropped. _God, why does she like to mess up with me so much?_

"Haibara..."

"What?" she asked

"Meet me at my tent tonight when the moon is at it's highest."

"Why?" she asked sarcastically

"Because." he simply stated

Haibara rolled her eye and went helping Agasa cooking dinner.

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi chirped happily

"What?" asked Conan trying to sound innocent

"Do you want to share a tent?"

Haibara smirked as she heard this and turned around expecting to see Conan blush, but he didn't. Haibara was surprised to see that he had a rather annoyed look on his face.

"No." he simply replied

"Why?" Ayumi whined

"Because I have my own tent and you have your own and I don't like sharing a tent with a _girl." _he said

"But Conan-"

"No but."

Ayumi walked away looking sad.

"You know, you don't have to be so harsh on her." Haibara said narrowing her eye

Conan looked and saw her staring at him, he blushed a little but he hid it behing her bangs.

"She's starting to drive me insane." he replied

"Poor little Kudo-kun is gonna go insane, oh no, the world is gonna end." she said sarcastically

Conan rolled his eye and said,

"I think _you're _starting to drive me insane."

"WooHoo! Another victory for Sherry over Kudo!" she said cheering

"..."

"Where is your tent by the way?" asked Conan after a few minutes of silence

"I forgot it, last night I slept at 4:00 a.m."

"What in god's name were you thinking? Sleeping at 4 and knowing that we have a camping trip?" he nearly shouted

"I was helping a certain detective to get back to his true form." she said in a cold angry voice

Conan stopped shouting, and his eye softened. He pulled into an embrace and said,

"Thank you for researching the antidote, as much as I want to get back to my true form, I still don't want you to stay up that late."

Haibara blushed as she was held in his arm, _Baka, his only this to thank you, there's nothing more, stop raising your hope, you know that he's already Ran's _she scolded herself.

"Promise me that you won't stay up that late again." he said in a gentle voice

"I promise."

"Good, what about your tent?

"I still have my sleeping bags, guess I'll just sleep under the moon and star."

"Why don't you share a tent with me?"

"I thought you said that you don't like to share your tent" she in a mocking tone

"Only with Ayumi, you and me all know that Ayumi has a crush on me, who knows what she'll try to do when I'm in my sleep. But I trust you." he said grinning

"Whatever." she said dragging her stuff to his tent.

**The End of This Chapter**

**Guys thank you for reading. I'm still a newbie. Please review.**


	2. Confession under the full moon

**Disclaimer: I do now own DC**

**Thanks to aquagirl520 and AiEdogawaIsaBellaCullen for being the first two to review, you guys definitely deserve cookies. Special thanks to AiEdogawaIsaBellaCullen for pointing out some of my errors, you rock. As I rpomised, there will be more Aixconan in this chapter. Miyano Ran, this chapter may sound a little too fluffy for you since you like aangst story, please have mercy.**

**Confession under the full moon**

Earlier that day, Agasa, Genta, and Mitsuhiko went to a nearby lake to go fishing, they returned after evening.

"Hey Conan! Hey Haibara!" they shouted

"Hey you guys, how many fish did you cought?"

"Plenty"

Mitsuhiko looked over at Haibara, feeling nervous; he took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Haibara-san... I... have something to show you" he shuttered

Mitsuhiko took Haibara's hand and brought her to a small bucket.

"Wow! Mitsuhiko-kun, that's such a beautiful fish." she said, looking at a golden orange fish.

"I caught that fish and I found it extremely beautiful and I wanted it to give you this fish as a present since you like pets."

"Thank you so much!"

Haibara give Mitsuhiko a big hug and a peck on the cheek.

(Author's note: Puaaaah!! Sorry guys, I just threw up on my PC, ya know, I'm a very strong anti MitsuhikoxAi, this my test, I'll have to force myself to keep writing, but don't worry, it will eventually be AixConan, ok back to the story)

Mitsuhiko blushed and nearly fainted, he just stood there dreaming in his wonderland. Meanwhile, Conan saw the whole scene and he was shocked.

Haibara walked away and noticed Conan staring at her.

"What are you staring at?"

He realized how stupid he was and muttered some incoherent word.

"Nothing..." he said quietly

Haibara rolled her eye and went into their tent.

At night, they all gather around the fire and they were eating marshmallow. Ayumi was leaning against Conan half asleep. Conan was feeling very uncomfortable, and he tried to wake her up.

"Come on Ayumi, it's time to go to bed." said Agasa

"But I don't want to." she whine like a small child

"You know it's time." Agasa replied quietly

"Can I sleep with Conan?" she asked

"Ayumi, you have to go to your tent." replied Conan calmly

"Ok, but promise me that you will go swimming with me tomorrow." she said in a tired voice

"I promise only if you go to sleep now."

"Ok." she said

Ayumi walked up and slowly walked to her tent and gently closed it.

"Good Night everyone!" she cried in a tired voice

"Good Night Ayumi!" they shouted back

Mitsuhiko and Genta both yawned and rubbed their eye.

"Come on you, time for bed." said Agasa

They both walked away heading toward their tent.

"Good Night Haibara-san." said Mitsuhiko

Haibara didn't reply, her gaze was lost in the fire.

After a few hours, the fire is beginning to die out, Agasa was snoring peacefully, but, Haibara and Conan were deep in their thought. _Men, why do I feel so strong against Mitsuhiko. I mean she only gave him a peck on the cheek, nothing more. Then why do I care so much? Ok it's not like I love her or something. I already like Ran and nothing is going to change that. She's a friend, ok, a great friend, fine, my best friend. Or is there more? Shut up Kudo!_

Conan was battling with his thought, meanwhile, Haibara was thinking something similar.

_Why did I kiss Mitsuhiko? I clearly saw Kuko watching us. Was I trying to make him jealous? No. Even if I was trying to it would've failed. He already love Ran, he shouldn't even be fazed by my action, then, why is he overreacting?_

"I'm gonna go get more firewood." Conan said quietly

Haibara heard a hint of anger, frustration, and jealousy. _Damn it! He misunderstands me. I'll have to tell him the truth._

_"_Let me go with you."

Conan raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything.

After about 15 minutes, they returned at the camp with some firewood. Most of the time, they didn't speak.

Haibara was fed up and she shouted at him, "Kudo! I'm fed up with you remaining so quiet and looking at me. Is there something wrong?"

Conan was surprised by her sudden outburst, but he didn't shout back. He was in fact very calm. Conan looked up at the sky and a soft tender smile appeared at his face. His turned his head toward Haibara and said softly, "Let's go for a midnight walk."

Conan got up and grabbed Haibara's hand and led her away from the camp.

After about 10 minutes of walk, they stop at the lake, they were still holding hands.

"You can let go of my hand now, Kudo-kun."

Conan blushed as he realizes he was gripping her hand. He let go and hid his blush but Haibara noticed it anyway.

Haibara looked in front of her and she gasp in surprise. The view was stunning. There was a full moon and the sky was clear. The lake reflected the moon light so you can see the surrounding. Wild creeks supply the lake and nocturnal animals were taking a drink. The sky was filled with infinite number of star.

Haibara turned around and ask Conan, "You were looking at the sky to check when the moon was at the highest."

Conan slowly nodded and turn toward.

"Also, this place makes very calm, and it allow me to think clearly."

"..."

After a few moments Haibara spoke up,

"When I was young, my sister used to take me out to a hill where we can see plenty of star... We tried to guess which star our parents were on and where we will go after we die... But Onee-chan join them and I'm the last member of my family left."

Some tears fell out from her eye and she hastily wiped them away. Conan stared a her with a gentle smile on her face.

He slowly wrap his arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Haibara's heart rate started to speed up. _Calm down Sherry, he only does this to comfort you, he did this to Ayumi too, did he? Don't raise your hope up, he already love Ran_ she lectured herself

Haibara tried to get him off, but he didn't even flinch. He's attention was totally focused on how beautiful she looked under the moonlight. He gently kissed her on the cheek and she stop struggling.

"I want to confess something to you."

"W-what?"

"I just want to tell you that your 're a great friend to me and I care about you." he said smiling

Haibara sighed, _only a friend..._

Splash!! Haibara saw that Conan had jumped into the lake.

"What are you doing??" she shouted

"Taking a bath."

"At midnight?"

"I always take a bath at midnight."

"With your cloths on?"

"Well the water is cold and I have some spare cloth."

"..."

"Do you want to swim with me?" he said grinning

"What??" she yelled blsuhing a deep shade of pink

"I said, Do You Want To Swim With Me?"

"Make me." she said

She turned to leave but Conan was faster. He ran up to her and grab her and jump in the lake with her. Haibara yelped in surprise at the contact woth the cold water and she grabbed Conan's neck. Conan blushed, his face only centimeters from hers.

"You seem to be afraid of the water." he said in a mocking tone

"No I'm not" she snapped back

"Prove it then."

Haibara dipped her toe in the water and shivered.

"It's so cold." she whined

Conan smiled and brought her to his back and dived in the lake.

After several minutes of splashing and racing. they were both exhausted and soaked.

"Thanks Kudo-kun."

"For what?"

"For everything you've done for me."

He grinned and brought her back to their tent. Haibara then noticed something,

"Uh... Kudo?"

"Yes Haibara?"

"I kinda forgot my sleeping bag."

"Oh. Do we have a spare one?"

"Uh no, Hakase used it."

Then an idea came to both of their mind almost instantly, and they both turned crimson red at the thought.

"Uh.. Haibara... do you want to share my sleeping bag, it will get cold." he stammered

"O...Okay" she muttered

They climb on the sleeping and Haibara was on the right side and Conan was on the other side. The night was cold and Haibara was shivering, Conan woke up and snuggled next to her to keep her warm. Since they were both half asleep they didn't realize that they shared the same blanket and their hands were entwined. Conan looked at her sleeping form and noticed how cute and beautiful she looked in her pajama. He slowly cupped her cheek and gently kissed her on the lips. He was surprised how soft her lips are for a cold person like her.

"I love you Haibara." he whispered

**End of this chapter**

**Took me some time to finish it. Miyano Ran, help me betaread! Thanks a lot for your help.**

**Please Review. **

**Alexzhou04**


	3. Awkward Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC**

**Thanks to all you reviewers! Especially AiEdogawaIsaBellaCullen your support is very precious to me. You kept me from giving up, you rock! I think that you will enjoy this chapter and Miyano Ran will murder me for the sappiness. Dedication to AiEdogawaIsaBellaCullen (Ai-chan).**

**Awkward Morning**

Haibara woke up at the sound of the bird chirping. As usual she's the first one awake. She looked around and noticed Kudo-kun sleeping beside her. He's face was only a mere inches away from her. Haibara blushed as she felt his breath tickling her face, his arm were wrapped around her waist. Haibara tried to pull away but he's grip was too strong. She tried to struggle and heard him mumble something like, "Stay, don't leave me alone."

A soft smile appeared as she heard him speaking in his dream. _He look so cute in his child form and so handsome in his true form._

She went back to her original position and buried her face in Conan's chest. She snuggled next to him and heard him moan and a wide smile appeared on his face. He ran his finger through her hair and pulled her closer against him. Conan started to run his finger over body and tickling her. Haibara laughed a little bit and pushed his hand away.

"Stop." she moaned

Conan stopped and looked her in the eye.

"Haibara, I know that it may sound crazy, but..." he paused for a moment

"What?" she asked curiously

Conan lean forward and kissed her on the lips, Haibara gasped but she didn't resist, instead, she was enjoying it. Haibara pushed him away, and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Conan looked sad and heartbroken, he was going to apologize but Haibara pushed onto the ground and began kissing him more vigorously. Conan started to plant kiss all over her face and body. She giggled as he starts nibbling her neck. (A/N: This part is dedicated to Ai-chan, she nagged me for the lack of romance.)

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Sure, why not?"

After the long make out secession, they got up and head out of the tent for breakfast.

"You know what Kudo-kun?"

"MMM?"

"You know that you just slept with a half-naked girl all night do you?"

"I thought you were fully dressed?"

"Actually, I was wearing my bikini." she said smirking

Blood gushed out of Conan's nose and he ran over to the river to wash it. Haibara started to crack up and rolled on the floor.

**30 minutes later**

Agasa and the rest of the group got out of their tent and saw Haibara and Conan cooking breakfast, with their hand entwined. Wait what??

"Uhmm... Good Morning!" said Agasa and the Detective Boys

"Oh, hey guys!" they shouted back

"Shin- I mean Conan-kun, why are you holding Ai-kun's hand?" asked Agasa suspiciously

Conan and Haibara blushed as they heard what Agasa said.

"Haibara fell on the ground and grazed her hand, I only helped her." he said hastily

"Ok." said Agasa smirking

"That was a pathetic exscuse Kudo-kun." whispered Haibara

"Look who's talking."

"What do we have for dinner hakase?" asked Genta

"Well, what do you think we'll have?"

"A rice bowl of eels!!" yelled Genta

Conan almost threw up as he heard what Genta wants for breakfast.

"I think I'll pass and have a western-style breakfast in my tent." Conan said

"I'll join him, I like American food." said Haibara

After they left, Genta was having a food eating competition with Agasa to see who can eat the most bowl of rice. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko were waiting for Conan and Haibara to finish their breakfast so they can ask him on a double date.

**Inside the big tent**

Conan and Haibara were having bacon, milk, toast, egg. Conan was cooking the egg as Haibara was cutting the bacon into stripes.

"SHI-!" yelled Conan

"What happened?" asked Haibara

"Burn myself..." he muttered

"You know Kudo-kun, you should seriously consider taking cooking lesson." she said sarcasticaly

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

After they finished eating their breakfast, Conan turned around and asked,

"What do you want to do Haibara, I don't want to go outside just yet." he said grinning approaching her

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

Conan shrugged and moaned, "I'm so damn booored!!"

"Wait! I got an idea."

Haibara finished her breakfast and smashed Conan against the sleeping bag and started kiss him all over the face.

"Wow! I never thought that you're so good at kissing" said Conan against her lips

"Learned on TV, now shut up and kiss me" replied Haibara

Conan pulled her closer against him and wrapped his arm around her waist.

After serveral moments later. They were both out of breath and Conan pulled her in his arm and give her a hug.

Agasa in the Detective Boys shouted, "Hey! What are you guys doing in here? We heard strange sucking noise and moaning. What are you guys up too?"

"Nothing! We were just playing this new game I learn on computer." shuttered Conan

"Your kinda pathetic at giving excuse Kudo-kun."

Conan glared at her for a second before giving her a chatse kiss on the lips.

"Politely shut it." he said pulling back

They walked out of the tent and noticed that they were in their swimming suit.

"What's up guys?"

"We're preparing to go to the beach, are you guys comming?"

Conan looked over at Haibara and she said,

"Well, I really want to, but there's some things that I want to do first."

"I'll stay here to keep her compagny"

"Ok! See y'all later"

After they left, Haibara grabbed Conan's arm and dragged him in their tent, and handed him a pill.

"The antidote?"

"Yep."

They took the antidote and fainted at the same time.

**End of this Chapter**

**I know it's kinda short, but school will start soon which, less update. WARNING: Mild Lemon on next chapter.**

**See y'all soon.**

**alexzhou04**


	4. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own DC

**Hey guys! School will soon start for me so I won't update that much, probably once in two weeks. This chapter is dedicated for Ai-chan. I decided that since she had more experience than me, she and I will write this fic together. Ok, here is this chapter. This chapter will contain a little bit of lemon. ShinchixRan fan, please don't kill me for being the first person to write a ShinichixShiho lemon.**

**Love**

Shinichi woke up and saw that he has return to his old body. He turned and saw Hai- no Shiho staring at him. Shinichi smiled at her, leaned over, and gave her a sweet tender kiss on her lips. Just then, they noticed that they were only wearing their under clothes, they both held a heavy blush. Shinichi got up to go to get some clothes on, but Shiho just kept staring at him.

"What's up Shiho?"

"Nothing"

After they got dressed, Shiho asked him,

"Shouldn't we go back home? Or else they would suspect us."

"Good point but you should stay at my house or else they would question you."

"Okay, let's go!"

**--**

**At Shinichi's house**

"Ok Shiho, why don't you move to the guest room?"

"Ok sure, but shouldn't I got get my stuff at Agasa's?"

"Wait, I'll go get it for you, I have hakase's key somehow."

After Shinichi got back with her stuff, he arranged them in Shiho's bedroom.

"Aren't you going to see Ran? She must've missed you."

"I don't really feel like seeing her, I owe her a lot of explanation and you won't be very happy." he said embracing her and kissing the crook of her neck

"I'm fine; I'm not the kind of person that gets jealous easily."

"Really?" he said sarcastically.

Shinichi wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek playfully.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" asked Shinichi

"Nah, I'd rather stay at your house, wait you can't cook right?"

"Nope, wait Shiho, this isn't just my house now, it's yours as well." he said kissing her  
"Thanks, I think I'll cook for us tonight, what do you want to eat? Ramen?"

"Anything as long as you cook it."

"Shut up..."she said kissing him back

Shiho started preparing some ramen for supper and Shinichi was being her assistant.

"Remember when we were in our child form, you were my assistant?"

"Yep, I can't forget these days, I was the assistant of the so-called "Sherlock Holmes of the 21st century" but in my opinion was an idiot." she said

Shinichi punched her playfully and she kicked him a bit too hard.

"Oww" he said rubbing his knee, "What was that for?"

"Nothing, I love you, that's all." she smiling at him

Dinner was quick and they had a lot of alcohol. Shiho was still intact but Shinichi was a bit drunk.

"Let's go to sleep, its late." said Shinichi yawning

"Okay." she said.

Shinichi got up and carried bridal style up to his room.

"What are you doing? Why didn't you bring me in my room?" she said

"I want to give you a surprise", he said kissing her hungrily with lust in his eye

He pushed her on the bed and kissed her all over her face, hand roaming unabashedly across her entire body.

Shinichi started ravishing her face while stroking and caressing as much of her skin as possible. When he finally reached her lips, he viciously attacked mouth, demanding entrance.

Shiho decided to tease him a bit before giving him what he wanted, so she stubbornly kept her mouth shut with a smirk. Frustrated that she wasn't cooperating, Shinichi savagely bit her bottom lip trying to force entrance to her delicate and delicious mouth.

Neither of them cared that he bit her lip a tad too beastly and that her lip was bleeding. They just licked up the blood and continued violently making out.

As their tongues danced around each other, fighting for dominance, their hands were keeping themselves busy by making quick work of each others' clothing. It didn't take long as they weren't even wearing that much in the first place.

Suddenly, Shiho stopped as she felt something against her thing and rubbed her legs up and heard a moan from Shinichi.

"Sorry, felt something against me" she said smirking

"You want to see what it was?" he ask seductively

"Hell yeah!" she said

Shiho reached for his underwear and pulled it down and reached for his erected member and massage it and played with her fingers.

"Awww! Shiho… I love you so much!!" Shinichi cried out

Shinichi ran a hand through Shiho's ethereal strawberry blonde locks, relishing in their close contact. He decides to have revenge and played with the silhouette of her breast nipple. His other hand was playing with the clasp of her bra.

Shiho couldn't take his teasing and moaned into his mouth.

"Just take it off already." She snapped impatiently.

He complied with her wish and made quick work of the rest of her undergarments. His hands quickly made their way to her breasts and started kneading them. He cupped her nipple and kissed it and gently sucks at the white flesh, while his other was playing with her other nipple, twisting and squeezing it.

Shiho whimpered with these new feelings. Heat started coursing through her veins, centering down lower.

Shiho moved her lips to his chest and started sucking on his nipples. Shinichi moaned quite loudly and bucked his hips.

She silenced him by biting his neck, and started to suck on his adams apple as an apology. Her hands that were roaming across his chest had now wandered to his erected member.

Shinichi shivered as he felt her hand on his manhood. Shiho gently play with it, squeezed it and giggled. She bent down toward his entrance and kissed his erected penis and licks it. Shinichi moaned out her name and his hand wandering through her strawberry blond hair and her breast.

She silenced him as she start sucking on his cock moving at a slow pace at first but gradually start picking speed.

"Awww! I'm gonna cum!!"

As Shinichi yelled out he released his seed into her mouth. Shiho licked her lips and kissed his cock one last time before kissing his lips viciously.

Shinichi was still playing with her breast but just can't get enough of it. He finally stopped and moved his hands down to gently stroke her womanhood. Shiho shivered but enjoyed this new feeling she never experienced before.

He gently stuck his middle finger inside her organ and pulls it out. He repeated the action several time, and each time Shiho moaned out his name. Shiho was surprised that it didn't hurt, she was expecting to feel pain but their were none.

Shinichi went down to her entrance and started to suck on her member and Shiho cried and spilled her seeds out into his mouth.

Shiho was about to resume playing with his penis when Shinichi suddenly grabbed her shoulders and crashed his lips to mine while simultaneously flipping us so that he was on top. Shiho sensed what was to come so she playfully teased him by trying to get back on top. Surprisingly enough, Shinichi responded by growling at her and trapping both of her hands above her head.

He continued kissing her; he took his other hand and thrust a finger into her entrance. Shiho moaned into his mouth in ecstasy. Smiling, he placed two more fingers inside of her and started pumping her clit to get her slick and ready for him to enter.

He started pumping faster in an attempt to make Shiho scream and was rewarded when Shiho started squirming.

"AHHH!! Shinichi!" Shiho bucked into his hips. "Please!"

Shinichi grinned wickedly and complied to her wishes.

He leaned over and saw his throbbing member, Shiho grabbed his penis and rub the tip of it against her womanhood. Shinichi smile with more lust than ever in his eye, he thrust the member inside of her wet warm tunnel and start to grind back and forth. He saw that he breast were moving along with the rhythm, he feel like he was gonna exploded with lust. He put on hand behind her ass to quicken the paste and the other one playing, massaging her breasts.

They fucked each other for a long time until they decided to stop. Shinichi kissed her and put one hand over her two breasts and the other one on her pelvis. Shiho put one of her hands on his cock and the other one on his back to keep them close. Shinichi occasionally unconsciously played with her nipples and rubbed her womanhood while Shiho played with his penis squeezing it, massaging it, and sucking on it. The two peaceful lovers doze off in each others arm.

**Finally finished that! Super lemon as promised! Ai-chan and I wrote this. **

**Alexzhou04**


	5. Meeting my rival

**This chapter will also contain explicit content. You've been warned. Probably more than the last one.**

**Meeting my rival**

Shinichi woke up and saw Shiho completely nude on him, and her breast pressed against his skin. He then remebered what happened last.

_Man, last night it was the best night in my life _he thought. He still felt one of her hand on his still rock hard member and her other soft hand on his ass. His hands was on her right breast and the other one on her pussy.

_I guess I can have some fun before she woke up_. He gently start playing with her soft, perky, and pink nipple by twisting and sucking. Shiho moaned but Shinichi silence by kissing her lips savagely and he soon have a new erection and it was poking right into her vagina. He moved up and down slowly and then started to pick up pace. Shiho's breast was moving and he watch it and gently sqeezed it and suck it. He stopped and kissed lips and the rest of her body making sure to kiss her everywhere. He then rest on top of her his lips still resting on her lower lips to allow her to get some air, and her soft breast pressed against him, both of his hand gently grabbing her smooth and perfect round ass to keep his manhood inside of her womanhood. He stroked her ass for a few moments and then fell asleep.

**After some minutes after Shinichi finished his fun.**

Shiho woke and saw a naked handsome Shinichi on top of her. She felt his pennis thrusted inside of her organ and he felt a pair of hands on her butt.

_Looks like he already woke up and had some fun, _she thought smirking.

She slowly first by pushing Shinichi on the side carefully to not wake him up. She then gently took out his member from her's and start kissing and sucking it. She sucked on it as hard as he could and thrusted back to her member and started to fuck him. She felt his whole body with her hands and he climbed on top of him, his penis still in her vagina, and she kissed him vigurously on the lips and fucking him at the same time. She then played with his balls, sucking it, poking it, grabbed it and rubbed it against her vagina. She then grabbed his penis and insert in his vagina and started to grinding on it. She then put one of his hand on her perfect ass and the other one on her breast. She then fell asleep on top of him.

**A few hours later**

Shinichi woke up after a few hours and felt Shiho on top of him. He smile tenderly and caressed her cheeks. He brought his penis out of her pussy and brought her to his lap and waited for her to wake up. He stroke her forehead with his cheek and his two hands stroking her chest. He leaned forward and kissed her lips, a slow sweet tender kiss on her lips. Shiho woke up suddenly and her muscle stiffen as she felt someone's body and lips pressed against her's. She then saw it was Shinichi she relaxed into the kiss and brought his hands to her breast and vagina yearning him to stroke it. Shinichi was more than willing to obey her, he gently start massaging her breast and caressing her member.

After a few minutes later of love, they both got dressed and headed to the kitchen. Shinichi and prepared breakfast and ate silently.

"What are you planning to do today?" asked Shinichi tenderly, not turning his gaze away from thi simply gorgeous woman

"I don't know, how about going to the mall?" replied Shiho caressing his jawlines

Shinichi closed his eye at the feeling of her touch. He captured her smooth hand and brought to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her fingers.

"Sure why not?" he said leaning forward placing a light kiss on her lips.

Shiho responded by wrapping her arm around his head deepening the kiss. It soon turned out to be a make out and Shinichi transported her to the sofa and kissed her more furiously. He starts to suck on her soft flesh under her neck making her moan.

Shiho gently pushed him away.

"Not now my love." she said caressing her lips

"How about at noon?" asked Shinichi closing his eye placing another soft kiss on her lips.

"Ok, only if you promise you can control youself" she said rubbing her noes against his.

"I promise."

After several moment they arrived at Tokyo Central Mall on a taxi.

They walked into a dress shop and Shiho start to search for clothes.

"I'll go try these clothes on."

"Go ahead, I'll wait outside"

After some minutes, Shiho came out on a strikingly beautiful dress decorated with emerald, rubies, and diamond.

"How do I look?"

"I...uhm...you look very... sexy... and hot" stammered Shinichi blushing furiously

"Thank you, then I guess I'll buy this one."

"No wait!" Shinichi said grabbing her by the wrist and pulled her into a passionated kiss

"I'll buy it for you" said Shinichi against her lips

"Thank you" replied Shiho kissing him back

Shiho went in the changing room.

Just then, Shinichi noticed Ran and Sonoko walking inside the store. He quickly open the door and enters it slamming it shut.

"Shinichi what are you...uhm!" asked Shiho but was interrupted when Shinichi's lips crashed against hers

"Ran and Sonoko are outside, and I don't want them to see me" he said kissing her

"Why don't you go expain everything to them?" she moaned

"But I don't want to, I'd rather stay here kissing and caressing you"

"Shinichi... I know that you love and I love when you caress me and kiss me, but not know, I promise we can do it when we get back." replied Shiho

"Ok, I just want you to know that I will always love you no matter what." said Shinichi caressing her cheek

"I already know, now get out of here before I kick you to Mars" threaten Shiho playfully

Shinichi open the door and pretend to not see Ran until he bumped into her.

"Ah! Sorry I... Shinichi?"

"Oh hey Ran! What are you doing here?" asked Shinichi innocently

"I was shopping with Sonoko cause she's planning a huge party next saturday and she offered to buy me a dress."

"Oh well, I have a friend that I want you to meet"

Shiho walked out of the changing followed by the gaze of many young teenager. One of them tried to ask her out but she replied with a harsh glare which made him run away.

"Ran, Sonoko, this is Shiho; a graduate from Oxford majoring in the field of chemistry"

"Shiho, this is Ran, a senior at Tentei High School, one of my first friend."

"This is Sonoko, one of my classmate."

"You've already graduated?" asked Ran surprised

"Yes." replied Shiho coldly

"Uhm, Shinichi?" asked Ran timidly

"Yes Ran?" replied Shinichi

"Will you go out with me to the party at Sonoko's tomorrow?" asked Ran blushing

Shinichi wasn't paying attention to her, his gaze was totally focused on Shiho.

"Shinichi?" asked Ran a bit louder

"Yes?" asked Shinichi not looking at her

"Will you?"

"I'll give you a call later."

"Ok, see ya later." said Ran happily

Shinichi and Shiho left the boutique and went into their car.

They arrived shortly at Shinichi's house and entered the garage.

"Shinichi..." said Shiho

"Yes Shiho?" replied Shinichi looking at her tenderly

He gently stroke her cheeks after he parked the car.

"I don't want to go to my bedroom just yet." said Shiho

"Your, not going to your bedroom, your going to ours." Shinichi said

Shiho leaned in and kiss his lips softly and quietly said, "Thank you honey."

Shinichi smiled against her lips and pulled her against him and went to the back of the car and started to kiss her vigurously.

Shiho responded by wrapping her arm around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Shinichi slid his tongue inside her mouth and gently laid her down on the back seat.

He started to move his hips up and down but Shiho grabbed his arm to stop him. Shinichi looked surprised, but Shiho said

"Not in here dear, we can have the fun in the bedroom."

"Ok honey." said Shinichi

Shinichi wrapped his arm around her waist and carried her bridal style to the bedroom.

He laid her on the bed and planted kiss all over her figure.

"I love you so much Shiho." said Shinichi preparing to have "fun"

"I love you too." said Shiho undressing herself and him.

They made love that night again and slept in each other's arm, their faces only inches apart and their lips barely touching. Shiho's leg was still around his waist and her hands feeling his member and muscle. Shinichi lost all common sense and loved the feeling of her nude body pressed against his. He's hand wandered to her most sensible place and her breast. They soon doze off and only though about each other.

**End of this Chapter**

**Sorry folks! I couldn't update much cause of HW and stuff. Hope ya all like it! Tell me watcha think about it! REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW! See ya all soon!**

**Love,**

**alexzhou04**


End file.
